


A Big Surprise

by Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Underworld Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades/pseuds/Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Seven and Nico come back to Camp Half-Blood after defeating Gaea, there is a surprise waiting for Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Surprise

When The Seven and Nico got to the top of the hill after Gaea's defeat, they were all exhausted. Right after Nico shadow traveled the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, he went right back to the Argo II to help fight. Anyway, all of them were standing at the top of the hill, bruised and bloody, looking down at the cheering Roman and Greek demigods. Annabeth and Percy were hugging each other, same with Frank and Hazel, while Piper, Jason, and Leo cheering. While each group was doing their own thing, they heard Nico gasp, "No, it can't be." They looked at him strangely, but Nico didn't care as of that point. He started sprinting down the hill as fast as he could, even though he was extremeley exaughsted. The hole camp went silent as Nico tackled a demigod and started sobbing. Everybody was startled as the quietest kid in both camps was crying so openly.

The first people to get out of shock was the children of the prophecy. They ran down the hill to see what was causing Nico to act such a way. As they got closer they could hear Nico saying "I thought you were dead" in English, Greek, Latin, and Italian, so everybody understood what he was saying.

After some time, a female voice replied, "Don't worry, I'm here Nico. Shhh. Are you okay?" Nico replied between sobs, "No, Bianca, I'm not okay. I thought you were dead!" Some of the older campers, including Percy and Annabeth, gasped. Bad memories came flashing through Percy's mind. Like the time when he saw Bianca run up the robot and sacrifice herself and the time he had to tell Nico that Bianca died during a quest. When he looked around, he saw a lot of confused looks, some astonished looks, and one hurt look from Hazel. He could see why she was feeling that way too, thinking that you were just a replacement.

When Nico finally calmed down enough and got up, he said, "Wait, Bianca, you have to meet somebody." "Who?" Bianca asks, "Is it one of your friends?" Nico had the biggest smile on his face and yanked on her shirt sleeve, pulling her through the crowd next to Hazel. "Bianca, meet our sister, Hazel"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!!


End file.
